jeopardyhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 15
Season 15 (1998-1999) Jeopardy!_Season_15_Logo.png Jeopardy!_Season_15_Title_Card-2.jpg Jeopardy! S15 Daily Double Logo-A.jpg Jeopardy! S15 Daily Double Logo-B.png Jeopardy! S15 Audio Daily Double Logo-B.png Jeopardy! S15 Video Daily Double Logo-B.png King World (1998).jpg Jeopardy!_Online_Logo_1998.jpg Season changes: * The opening credits have changed to the same CGI flyover of the Sony Pictures Studios complex, and a yellow glow appears when the Jeopardy! logo zooms out, with colorful designs behind it. Then, the Jeopardy! logo wipes away to reveal the 1996-2002 set. * At the beginning of this season, Jeopardy!, and its sister show Wheel of Fortune, go on the internet, launching Jeopardy! Online, and Wheel of Fortune Online. The show's official Jeopardy! website (www.jeopardy.com) is launched. * The Daily Double clues were red on early episodes of this season. On later episodes of this season, they changed it to blue. On top of that, the Daily Double logo makes a diagonal animating appearance, and then, it flips around to reveal the Daily Double clues. After that, it dissolves in the same animating effect in reverse. It would continue this feature all the way until Season 22. * This season is both the last season to have the 1990-1998 KingWorld "Spotlights" logo, and the first season to have the 1998-2006 KingWorld "Star Shooter" logo. The 1998-2006 KingWorld "Star Shooter" logo remained in use until Season 22. * During this season, the logo for Game Show Network is changed to letter tiles popping up with a ball and hand with mixed up letters appear. The plug has a different voiceover, and it was changed to "Buzz your cable company and get in the game!". * Starting with this season, and it would remain in use until the December 15, 1999 episode, the first Jeopardy! Online logo is set on a purple background. We see two spinning globes, as the word "play" appear. Then, we see the Jeopardy! logo in dark purple text and mint green outline, with the word "ONLINE" below, and the URL "www.jeopardy.com", with a spinning globe behind it. A techno version of the show's theme song is heard, followed by the last four notes of the show's theme song. * Until early 1999, the music continues into the 1990-1998 KingWorld logo, and the last four notes can be heard during the logo. * In early 1999, the music for the Jeopardy! Online logo ends when the logo does, and the KingWorld music returns. * In mid-1999, the 1990-1998 KingWorld "Spotlights" logo is changed to the 1998-2006 KingWorld "Star Shooter" logo, which shows a computerized golden-brown sky background complete with a thunderclap. * The KingWorld logo completely changed its color from silver to blue. * The closed captioning sponsor is broadcast right after the last commercial break, right before the Final Jeopardy! round. * The Priceline.com sponsor is announced by Johnny Gilbert, right before the Double Jeopardy! round. This season: * Season 15 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 7, 1998. * The November 9-16, 1998 episodes are taped at the Wang Center for Performing Arts in Boston, Massachusetts. * The November 9, 1998 episode is Boston Week, and the November 16, 1998 episode is the Teen Reunion Tournament. * On the June 28, 1999 episode, the Armed Forces Week was held. It featured three armed forced contestants playing for charity. * Season 15 of Jeopardy! wraps up on July 23, 1999. * Summer reruns air from July 26-September 3, 1999 with replacement fee plugs. Reruns later air on weekends from 1999-2000. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline